


L'amore ritrovato

by Lord_Kleveland



Category: The Witcher, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC) Spoilers, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Sentimental, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Kleveland/pseuds/Lord_Kleveland
Summary: [GeraltXRegis]Dettlaff, Syanna e anche un po' Toussaint iniziavano a far parte del passato. Geralt ora si ritrovava a bere e chiacchierare con il suo vecchio amico vampiro, nel mentre si chiedeva che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui. Quella sera il suo cuore volle dirgli che aveva sempre avuto la soluzione davanti a sè





	L'amore ritrovato

L'amore ritrovato

E così tutto era finito. Dettlaff morto. Lui premiato. Syanna condannata ma rappacificato con sua sorella la Duchessa Anna Henrietta. Quando vide le due donne abbracciarsi, Geralt ebbe paura. Paura di aver abbassato la guardia, di aver lasciato agire una donna ancora piena di rancore e rabbia, pronta a uccidere di nuovo. Seppur fosse disarmata quel momento, era sicuro che Syanna avesse le capacità per assassinare lo stesso la sorella. Magari usando l’affilato fermacapelli che teneva insieme la chioma della duchessa, sarebbe bastato poco a sfilarlo e infilzarlo da qualche parte. Syanna aveva detto che un fermacapelli in un occhio può far male quanto una spada… O era stata Anna Henrietta? No, aspetta! Forse era stata Orianna…. Geralt non ricordò. Forse aveva avuto un vuoto di memoria, o forse il vino che stava bevendo era più forte di quanto gli piacesse ammettere. Comunque, fu pensando al vino che tornò al presente, a quello che stava facendo.

  


Era notte, la luna piena era alta nel cielo, in un’altra situazione l’avrebbe associata al campo di battaglia dove aveva sconfitto Dettlaff. Ma, mentre chiacchierava con il suo amico Regis, seduto davanti quel falò nel cimitero a bere vino, pensò che fosse semplicemente una bella visione.

“Ti va di aiutarmi a raccogliere le radici di mandragora? Devo preparare il mio infuso speciale” chiese Regis dopo aver bevuto un altro bicchiere di vino 

“Non pensi che non sia il momento? È buio dopotutto” 

“Geralt, potrei anche comprendere che tu ti sia dimenticato che noi vampiri vediamo al buio. Ma dubito ti sia dimenticato anche che voi witcher vediate al buio”

“Giusta osservazione, Regis” rispose Geralt sorridendo lievemente. Le mutazioni da witcher non lo rendevano particolarmente emotivo, ma era anche vero che non fosse una macchina fredda e razionale come lasciava a intendere. Regis aveva già notato che spesso si nascondeva dietro le sue mutazioni per non parlare di un argomento. Incredibile come quel vampiro lo sapesse comprendere

“Parlando di cose dimenticate. Immagino ricorderai che quella radice è tossica anche per noi witcher” 

“Tranquillo Geralt. Ho con me maschera e guanti” li prese da una sacca ai suoi piedi e li porse a Geralt, poi si alzò in piedi sollevandosi dal tronco su cui era seduto mentre il witcher li indossava. La maschera, con il filtro davanti la bocca e i due oculari per permettergli di vedere, gli dava un aspetto strano. Sembrava una nuova specie di mostro da cacciare, sorrise all’idea di venire attaccato improvvisamente da un altro witcher. 

  


Si alzò anche lui e seguì il suo amico, che aveva indossato lo stesso equipaggiamento di sicurezza. Mentre camminava mantenne il suo portamento elegante nonostante fosse in una situazione informale e non fosse sobrio, soltanto Regis poteva riuscire in ciò. Si lisciò i peli di una delle sue lunghe basette e usò il suo olfatto per trovare le radici di mandragora, Geralt fece lo stesso. A volte il witcher si sorprendeva di come i suoi sensi sviluppati gli mostrassero il mondo in modi diversi, c’era una quantità di sapori, suoni e, in quel caso, odori, a cui la gente non faceva caso. In quel momento sentì chiaramente l’odore della erba che stava calpestando, del terriccio umido su cui cresceva. L’odore dolce dell’achillea millefoglie, l’aroma del luppolo che gli riportava alla mente la birra e, finalmente, l’odore amaro e intenso della mandragora ancora sotterrata 

  


“Ne ho trovata una” disse al suo amico, poi si chinò e iniziò a scavare il terreno con le mani

“Anche io crede di aver trovato una radice” rispose Regis, poi si mise in un punto poco più avanti al suo, iniziando a scavare anche lui il terreno. Geralt si rese conto che si stava divertendo più di quanto pensasse. Per quanto raccogliere erbe fosse alla base per la creazione delle sue preziose pozioni, non si era mai divertito a farlo. Eppure il quel momento gli piacque, doveva essere la presenza di Regis a fare questo effetto. 

  


Dopo un po’ confermò questo pensiero. Era proprio Regis a rendergli tutto più gradevole. Si ricordava come fosse piacevole la sua compagnia e la felicità provata quando lo aveva rivisto, dopo così tanto tempo, in quel magazzino. Così come il sospiro di sollievo tirato quando, scaraventato contro una parete rocciosa da Dettlaff, il witcher aveva potuto constatare la sua incolumità. Non se n’era mai davvero reso conto, ma gli piaceva davvero tanto averlo vicino. Lo faceva sentire meglio ogni volta.

  


Mentre continuarono a scavare per raggiungere le radici (cavolo quanto erano in profondità!), Regis tornò a parlare con il suo amico 

“Quindi, mi hai detto che tu e Triss non siete più una coppia, giusto?” 

“Esatto, volevo rimanere fedele a Yennefer”

“Quindi ti sei sistemato con Yennefer? Lei dov’è adesso? A Kaer Morhen?” Regis era genuinamente curioso. Geralt però non apprezzò particolarmente quelle domande. Non avrebbe mai detto che lo infastidissero, era solo che non riusciva a trovare un modo per riassumere la situazione. Quella situazione era così complicata e assurda, tutto questo senza mettere in mezzo la Caccia Selvaggia, Ciri e tutte gli altri eventi da lui vissuti. Alla fine, non seppe come, trovò un filo da seguire

“È complicato. Dunque, ti ricordi che chiesi a quel djinn di farci stare sempre insieme?” 

“Certo, credo che tu me ne abbia parlato… O forse ero presente? Scusami, essere ridotto in poltiglia da Vilgefortz mi ha confuso alcune idee” 

“Tranquillo. Comunque, prima che io mi apprestassi a tornare a Novigrad da Skellige, Yennefer volle assicurarsi che il nostro fosse vero amore e che il desiderio del djinn avesse solo un ruolo marginale. In breve, volle annullarlo”

“So che annullare i desideri di un djinn è tutt’altro che facile”

“Si, è un compito arduo, che richiede il djinn che ha esaudito il desiderio o, come facemmo noi due, un altro djinn” 

“E dove lo avete trovato un djinn da sottomettere?” la curiosità di Regis era forte, quella storia sembrava interessante

“Si, Yennefer ne trovò uno proprio per risolvere questa questione. Un djinn appartenuto a un mago deceduto. Il mago lo usò per sfuggire da una tempesta che si apprestava a far affondare la sua nave. Fu poco preciso, probabilmente a causa della paura, e questo portò il djinn a teletrasportarlo su una montagna assieme a metà nave” 

“Cosa? Hahaha” Regis non riuscì a trattenere la risata. Geralt guardò in direzione del suo amico, avrebbe voluto vedere il suo sorriso. Gli piaceva il sorriso di Regis, i suoi denti da vampiro lo rendevano particolare, un sorriso che solo lui riusciva a fare. 

“Certo, una situazione alquanto assurda. Comunque, l’impatto con la montagna fece cadere una libreria addosso al nostro mago, che morì schiacciato. Il djinn era ancora lì invece, lo trovai e lo liberai. Poi iniziai a combatterlo mentre Yennefer si adoperava per controllarlo. Fu un combattimento estenuante, i djinn sono entità molto potenti. Per fortuna ne uscii vivo, Yennefer sottomise il djinn e chiese di annullare il desiderio. Poi ci confrontammo per sapere se provavamo ancora qualcosa l’uno per l’altra. Lei…” 

“Non provava più nulla?” aveva azzardato a rispondere il vampiro. Geralt scosse la testa e, mentre finalmente la mandragora iniziò ad apparire nel terriccio, continuò a parlare 

“Lei mi amava ancora. Provava per me le stesse cose che provava prima di annullare il desiderio. Io invece, non sentivo più nulla. In pochi secondi tutto era… _Puff! _Scomparso. Come polvere colpita dal vento” 

“Cavolo che situazione assurda! Senza offesa” Regis disse la prima parte impulsivamente, per questo si scusò dopo. 

“Figurati” il witcher riuscì finalmente ad estrarre la radice e la mise nel sacco. Il vampiro doveva aver invece iniziato il tutto prima di lui, perché aveva già finito e gli si avvicinò.

“Quindi ora sei da solo. Oppure ti sei già innamorato di qualcun’altra?” Geralt fu sul punto di rispondere di no, che per quanto fosse stato a letto con molte donne, innamorarsi era una questione più complicata. Poi però si bloccò.

Gli tornò di nuovo in mente quello che aveva pensato poco prima di Regis: come fosse forte la sua felicità quando lo aveva rivisto. Quanto apprezzasse la sua compagnia, a quanto la cercasse. Come lo volesse sempre vedere in salute e incolume per avere la certezza di poterlo rivedere e stargli vicino. Possibile che… 

  


“GERALT? TUTTO BENE?” disse Regis gridando e scuotendolo. Il witcher si riprese dal suo flusso di coscienza e rispose 

“Si, sto bene. Ero sovrappensiero” 

“Meno male. Per un attimo ho pensato che la maschera fosse difettosa e il veleno ti stesse friggendo il cervello”

“Non mi pare che l’intossicazione da mandragora abbia questo effetto” disse Geralt con tono ironico, entrambi sorrisero senza poter sapere uno del sorriso dell’altro sotto la maschera. 

“Comunque, sto bene. Era solo che…” che cosa? Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Si sentiva così confuso. 

“Amico mio, capisco che per te non è facile parlarne. Non sentirti obbligato. Piuttosto, continua a raccogliere mandragora in questa zona, io vado più in là” il tono di Regis era così cordiale, lo faceva sentire sempre meglio. Gli piaceva così tanto… Il tono di voce o Regis? Cazzo! Avrebbe preferito affrontare uno stormo di draghi cavalcati da vampiri superiori affiancati da demonii addomesticati piuttosto che arrovellarsi su quello che gli stava succedendo.

“Certo. È carino da parte tua preoccuparti” 

“Prego” disse Regis, il tono di voce trasmetteva una punta di stranimento. Le preoccupazioni del witcher aumentarono ancora di più. Si era espresso in modo diverso dal solito, vero? Che diavolo pensava Regis in quel momento? Sospettava qualcosa? 

  


Se quest’ultima cosa era vera, non la diede a vedere. Regis se ne andò in un’altra zona del cimitero, mentre lui rimase lì a cercare radici. Dopo un po’ ne trovò un’altra e, mentre si appropinquava ad estrarla, la sua mente tornò inevitabilmente alla situazione creatasi dentro di lui. Non sapeva come agire, pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Regis. Se andava male l’avrebbero presa sul ridere entrambi, o comunque non sarebbe stata una tragedia. Eppure, cosa gli assicurava di essersi davvero innamorato? 

  


_Innamorato… _Quella parola gli fece uno strano effetto. Non si era mai innamorato di un uomo e non aveva motivo di pensare sarebbe mai successo. Ma anche se ne avesse avuti, perché così? Che razza di perfido maleficio fa venire un colpo di fulmine per un vecchio amico… Era davvero un colpo di fulmine? Dopotutto, gli era sempre piaciuto stare con Regis… 

  


“AAAAAH! DIAVOLO!” disse Geralt tirando la radice di mandragora così forte da rischiare di strapparla. Mise anche quella nella sacca, poi si mise alla ricerca dell’amico. Si disse di voler vedere a che punto fosse, ma in realtà voleva semplicemente vederlo. Nella zona verso cui si era diretto non c’era, come se fosse scomparso. Si preoccupò, voleva sapere immediatamente dove fosse finito. Si tolse la maschera e si mise a cercare sue tracce. Per fortuna non era sparito senza lasciar traccia, sul suolo c’era una fila di impronte che il witcher non perse tempo a seguire.

  


Finalmente vide Regis. Era in stato di agitazione, con le mani artigliate e il volto da pipistrello. Combatteva contro altri due vampiri, una bruxa e un alp. 

Geralt si sentì pervadere dalla rabbia, in quel momento odiò quei due vampiri più di ogni altro mostro mai incontrato prima. Estrasse la spada d’argento e la imbevve di unguento anti-vampiri, poi corse verso il combattimento. Sentì la bruxa gridare _Muori traditore _nei confronti di Regis, poi la creatura diventò invisibile e saltò per aggredire il vampiro superiore dall’alto.Poté sollevarsi solo di qualche centimetro da terra prima che venisse investita dall’onda d’urto dell’Aard di Geralt. Perse l’equilibrio e cadde a terra sul fianco. Per un secondo non riuscì a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente circostante, fu un secondo fatale. Il witcher la mise supina con un violento calcio e poi la trafisse con la lama. Il vampiro si agitò per il bruciore dovuto all’argento e all’unguento, poi morì dopo pochi secondi. Dietro di lui, Regis aveva decapitato l’alp con i suoi lunghi artigli e si apprestò a tornare in forma umana. 

  


“Grazie per l’aiuto Geralt” disse il vampiro, il witcher si girò verso di lui e lo strinse a sé. Aveva agito d’impulso, mosso dalla gioia per la sua incolumità. Solo poi, quando Regis parlò, si rese conto di ciò che aveva appena fatto

“Sei veramente tu Geralt? Ti comporti in modo strano stasera” il witcher si sentì in imbarazzo, non sapeva cosa dire. Alla fine provò con la tattica di confessare quello che provava. Non ci sarebbe dovuto essere nulla da perdere, almeno così sperava

“Si, sono innamorato di qualcun altro…” 

“Non vedo cos…” 

“Sei tu”

“Oh! Ora vedo cosa c’entra” ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante. Regis si guardò intorno mentre cercava di iniziare un discorso, fallendo ogni volta

“Io… Io… Beh io…” Geralt cercò di non dar a vedere il suo imbarazzo. Gli creava un disagio tale da non riuscire a sostenere lo sguardo di Regis, tenendolo puntato verso il basso. Lo alzò solo quando Regis gridò di colpo 

“OH! AL DIAVOLO!” questa volta fu Regis a tirare a se il witcher e a baciargli le labbra. Geralt strabuzzò gli occhi per lo stupore, ammise a se stesso che quell’eventualità non solo non se l’aspettava, ma non l’aveva neanche concepita. Poi si rese conto che gli piaceva ciò che stava succedendo, quindi chiuse gli occhi e mise le mani sui fianchi del vampiro. 

  


Dire quanto tempo durò quel bacio per loro due è impossibile, fu uno di quegli attimi dove il tempo si distorce. Sembra scorrere lentamente ma al contempo troppo velocemente, senti ogni piccola cosa che stai provando e che stai facendo e vorresti che non finisse mai, perché ti senti bene e vuoi continuare a sentirti così. Entrambi seppero solo che quel bacio terminò, e che non volevano terminasse. Si guardarono negli occhi, a Regis erano sempre piaciuti gli occhi da gatto di Geralt, ma in quel momento sembrarono più belli del solito. Non riusciva a smettere di fissarli 

“Da quando Regis?” 

“Probabilmente da sempre” ci fu un breve silenzio, poi Regis tornò a parlare 

“E tu? Da quando?”

“Beh… Da dieci minuti…” Regis fece uno sguardo contrariato 

“Molto romantico”

“…Per capire che forse ti amo da sempre” 

“Ottima correzione” i due si baciarono di nuovo, stringendosi ancora più forte tra loro. Continuarono a farlo a lungo, nel mentre Geralt lo voleva sentire sempre più vicino, lo desiderava. I due si adagiarono a terra, Geralt passò dalle labbra del vampiro al suo collo mentre con le mani iniziava a togliergli la giacca marrone scuro. Sganciava uno ad uno i bottoni argentati, gli mancava gli ultimi tre e poi avrebbe potuto scoprire il busto del suo amato, quando Regis lo fermò 

“No, non qui. Vicino al falò”

“Hai freddo?”

“Si. Ed è anche più romantico” 

  


  


La mattina dopo i due se ne stavano stesi sotto una coperta improvvisata ricavata dai loro indumenti, sarebbero morti congelati non fosse stato per il falò. Falò che in quel momento era un cumulo di carbonella spenta con giusto un paio di tizzoni ancora ardenti. Si svegliarono con l’alba già passata da un bel po’, ma non si alzarono subito. Preferirono rimanersene stesi ancora per qualche attimo. 

Regis se ne stava abbracciato a Geralt che gli carezzava i basettoni grigi con le dita 

“Dici che potrò raccontare in giro il mio aver sottomesso un vampiro superiore a mani nude?” scherzò Geralt, Regis rise mostrando i suoi denti appuntiti, poi rispose 

“No, perché non voglio e perché non è vero” 

“Lo è stato per la prima metà” 

“A te pagano un contratto eseguito a metà?”

“Ho rischiato di essere sbranato dai cani dei nobili per molto meno” i due risero insieme, poi Regis si mise a sedere scoprendo il suo fisico asciutto. Si toccò il volto, il petto e altre parti del suo corpo, tutti punti dove la pelle era arrossata 

“Mi hai irritato tutto con quella barba ispida che hai. Tu non la odiavi un tempo?” 

“Col tempo si cambia. Pelle di seta” il vampiro sorrise alla provocazione del witcher e non si mancò di rispondere

“Pelle di seta? È il meglio che hai pensato, senzatetto?”

“Almeno io sono creativo, vambino” Regis rise così forte che quasi gli mancarono le forze per restare seduto. In quel momento la sua risata era particolarmente contagiosa e Geralt non riuscì a trattenersi neanche lui.

“Il più brutto gioco di parole che abbia mai sentito” disse una volta ripresosi

“Non possono riuscirmi tutti bene” anche Geralt si mise a sedere e si stiracchiò 

“Sul serio abbiamo secoli alle spalle? Sembriamo due ragazzetti” 

“Si dice che l’amore renda stupidi, a quanto pare è vero. Io comunque avevo pensato a una coppia sposata da anni che si insulta a vicenda” nel mentre si rimetteva i suoi pantalomi del Lupo, Geralt rispose a quella sua affermazpme

“Mi proponi già il matrimonio? Forse stai correndo, neanche Yennefer ha fatto così in fretta”

“Tranquillo, non hai nulla da temere. Piuttosto, fammi vestire che devo an…” la sua espressione tornò seria di colpo 

  


“…Dare. Già, non posso rimanere a Toussaint. Uccidere Dettlaff mi ha marchiato, sono un traditore per i vampiri della zona. Lo hai visto tu stesso ieri sera” Geralt ricordò la bruxa che lo aveva chiamato “traditore”, la bruxa che lui stesso aveva ucciso. 

“Tu cosa hai intenzione di fare, Geralt? Mi seguirai?” Regis lo guardò fisso negli occhi. Il witcher non si attardò a rispondere 

“Si, voglio seguirti” la risposta fece sentire lusingato il vampiro. Ma sentì anche come se non la meritasse, cercò di esser sicuro che il suo amico… No, il suo amato, non avesse agito di testa. 

  


“Tutto quello che lasci qui? La tenuta, i tuoi amici…” 

“Mentirei se ti dicessi che in realtà non lascio nulla, o che queste cose per me non contano nulla. Anzi, è l’esatto contrario. Ma da ieri sera, da quando ho finalmente capito e confessato ciò che provavo per te, io non mi sono mai sentito così felice” disse quell’ultima frase in un modo così spontaneo e pieno di genuina emozione che Regis rimase colpito. Per un attimo gli tornò il dubbio che qualche mutaforma gli stesse giocando un brutto scherzo, ma sapeva che non era così.

  


“Non voglio privarmi di questa felicità. E, anche se volessi, non ci riuscirei. Come ti ho detto, io ti amo” Regis si sentì tremare, era tutto così anomalo sotto certi punti di vista, ma tutto così bello sotto altri che non poté fare altro che sorridere e dire

“Allora, andiamo. Non importa dove?”

“Non importa dove”

  


Dopo un po’ entrambi si erano rivestiti, Geralt dunque fischiò per chiamare Rutilia. Regis se ne stava seduto su una roccia attendendo che il cavallo arrivasse. 

“Sali a bordo” disse il witcher quando Rutilia fu vicino a lui, Regis disse di sì… Poi scomparve in un cumulo di nebbia. 

“Ehi, dove sei andato?” domandò il witcher

“Dai, non posso essere veloce più veloce di te trasformato in nebbia. Sopratutto se non so dov’è la destinazione” il vampiro non accennava a ricomparire, cosa che iniziò a far agitare Geralt

“Regis? Ci sei?” stava per entrare nel panico, quando qualcuno lo spintonò dietro la schiena. Si girò e vide il suo amato con un sorriso beffardo

“Scherzetto” 

“Ah! Ti sto già odiando” disse il witcher con tono rassegnato

“Vuoi che la smetta?” il witcher fece un sorrisetto

“Non osare mai”

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

> Klevelangolo del Lord
> 
> Salve, mi chiamo Lord Kleveland. Sono un aspirante scrittore che è tornato da poco nel mondo delle fanfiction, ho account sia su Wattpad che su EFP.  
Questa non è solo la prima fanfiction del mio ritorno, ma è anche la prima in assoluto che pubblico su AO3


End file.
